The Lonely Angel
by MeMyselfAndTARDIS
Summary: Rose and The Doctor (and a half) begin working at Torchwood and come in to finish some paperwork during Christmas. Little do they know of what was to come in the other universe...


**Note: **This is a very short story that popped up in my head during the middle of Physics... And a brief break from writing some chapters for 'The Tenth Hour'.

I've always wondered if The Meta-Crisis Doctor felt anything whilst Ten was regenerating, but I may have gone overboard with that. Woops!

I'm not sure if this fic has the potential to carry on in future chapters, but I reckon it was worth putting it out there...

Feel free to tell me what I should do :3

The whole story is set in "Pete's World", otherwise known as the Parallel Earth.

Oh! Happy end of the world! xD

Oh shut up, me! Enjoy! :D

* * *

_"I don't want to go…"_

**~DW~**

A blue Aston Martin DB9 pulled onto the car park at Canary Wharf. Its powerful engines died down to a soft rumble as the passenger door opened.

"_Really?!_ You can't keep speeding around London like that, you coulda gotten ourselves _killed, _Doctor!"

The blonde girl sighed as she closed the car door.

Suddenly the engines died down and a thin spiky haired man in a blue suit and maroon Converses clambered out of the driver's seat. He had the face of a stubborn child.

"How do you expect me to go _forty_ in an _empty_ London street? _Blimey…_ Try to impress Miss _Rose Tyler_…" Manically, he flailed his arms towards the suspiciously barren roads. "Speaking of empty London streets…" His tone changed to seriousness as he scanned the area. "I underestimated the situation… It never occurred to me that Londoners in _Pete's World_ don't come out on Christmas too…"

"Well, you should have seen that coming, Dad was being serious at that last meeting."

Rose beckoned The Doctor to hold her paperwork as she searched her bag for her ID. "C'mon, we need to finish the report on the final two missing planets that _you_ saved from the Medusa Cascade place." With that, she smiled at The Doctor.

The Doctor spotted a tiny smudge by the windscreen of his beloved car and wiped it with his sleeve. As a present, Pete gave The Doctor and Rose a car. He went _slightly_ overboard with the type of car, but seeing as The Doctor's love of fast things on wheels was greater than he expected, he couldn't help but give him a blue Aston Martin. The Doctor accepted it as the next best thing next to the TARDIS.

The two entered the building and scanned their Torchwood IDs. They walked through countless white corridors and winding staircases before being stopped by security guards to be checked and eventually proceeding through _more_ white corridors.

"_Bikes!_" The Doctor panted.

"What?" Rose asked at his sudden outburst.

"_Bikes!_ Why can't we use bikes around these corridors? I swear, I'm walking a _light year_ before I get to my office..."

"Because we're _indoors_ and they'll be too heavy…"

"Well, get _folding _bikes!" He emphasized the word 'folding'. "They're light _and_ 67% of the UK population have more accidents on standard bikes than folding bikes…"

Rose laughed at that last part and halted to show her ID to a guard. "No point complainin' we're here. I'll be in my office if you need me…"

And with that, Rose walked into her room and shut her door. The Doctor gaped at her through the window and she caught him through her shutters. With a cheeky grin she shut the shutters.

**~DW~**

The Doctor sighed at the amount of paperwork in front of him. If he could position his head a certain angle, he noticed the stacks of paperwork formed the shape of Big Ben. He grinned at that, as if accomplishing a day's work. _Yup!_ He was _completely_ bored. He swiveled on his chair and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

He swore he felt his mind tingle…

**~DW~**

Rose yawned and progressed through her paperwork. Two files were on the brink of completion and it looks like she would be able to finish earlier than she thought. She browsed through a pile of papers and spotted a folder filled with _countless_ pieces of loose paper. She noticed the folder was named "_The Doctor_". _"No wonder…"_ She thought. Curiously, Rose flicked through the file and skimmed over some reports of his previous adventures. She was amazed at his many encounters; to think _she _had many journeys with the Doctor... She continued flicking through until she found a page in particular that caught her attention. Nine different faces were displayed and one of them looked all too familiar. Apart from that face, she wondered how the other eight were related to The Doctor.

_"ARGH!" _

Immediately, Rose turned towards the door. "Doctor?"

No reply... followed by the _loudest_ scream she ever heard.

The momentum of her bounce pushed her chair backwards as she legged it towards The Doctor's office door. At once, Rose opened the door and realized his chair on the floor turned to its side. To her horror, she witnessed The Doctor in a fetal position screaming in pain as he clutched his head.

"Oh my _God_! Doctor!"

She ran towards his body and tried to help him up. The Doctor made it three times harder for her as he refused to let go of his head.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, ROSE!" He yelled. "HE'S DONE IT _AGAIN_! THAT _BLOODY_ IDIOT!"

Rose wanted to cry. She never saw The Doctor in _this_ much pain. She felt _utterly _helpless. "What are you talking about?" Was all she could let out.

"_HE'S_ _REGENERATING,_ ROSE! IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE. _RE-GE-NE-RATING!_ I CAN FEEL IT BETWEEN OUR PSYCHIC LINK. DON'T YOU GET THAT?!" He spat out, as if she missed an obvious point. "DON'T TOUCH ME! THE REGEN…"

He trailed off and his eyes rolled back. Rose let out another scream that seemed to snap a little sense into him. His eyes rose slowly as he tried to slow down his frantic breathing. He breathed in only to let out hisses of pain. His head throbbed as his body felt like a furnace getting hotter and hotter every time he breathed in cold air, as if making the fire inside him grow bigger and bigger.

"The regeneration energy…" The Doctor panted. "Backfiring… I can feel it…" He let out a loud groan in pain as Rose clutched his shoulders. "My head… It _hurts!_" His eyes shut abruptly and refused to open. "Rose..." He sounded so desperate.

"Yes, Doctor. I'm here. Please... It's alright." She begged. She cried and swore at her uselessness. "It's gonna be okay, Doctor..."

"I'm _scared_, Rose. I'm _so, so scared_..."

He whimpered in pain and a tear fell down his cheek. Rose fell to pieces. It wasn't right watching him cry…

**~DW~**

** [2 hours later]**

The Doctor was in such a state. Rose was able to drag his body to the sofa in the staff room with all the strength she could muster. She looked at the vulnerable Time Lord and studied him for the first time in a while. His brown spiky hair that stuck up in gravity defying directions was now plastered to his sweaty forehead. His face was red and her hand retreated after attempting to check his temperature; he was _burning_… To her relief, his chest rose and fell at a normal pace and she felt the steady beats of his hearts. She felt just as useless as the time The Doctor-The _real_ Doctor regenerated.

"Please, Doctor… _Wake up…_"

**~DW~**

** [_Somewhere_ in another universe****]**

The TARDIS hummed in frustration. Obviously, The Doctor heard it and huffed in annoyance.

"_Yes!_ One trip to the future and back!" He shouted at air in the TARDIS console room.

He jumped in surprise as a bright spark emitted from the console. There was another hum and The Doctor looked irritated.

"I _know! _I _am _looking raggedy but there's no time for that yet!"

He turned on the TARDIS harmonic filters and closed his eyes as the soothing sound of the universe was filtered into the TARDIS.

Time Lords are psi-sensitive, meaning their minds are more advanced than the average human mind. They have the ability to forget by "locking" unwanted memories in a room in the mind. That's exactly what The Doctor did. Painful as it is, he felt it was the right thing to do. He scrunched his face in concentration and mentally pictured Martha.

"Oh, Martha Jones… The Girl who walked the Earth…"

Her image was painfully pushed into the room. Next was Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness! I still can't believe you're the Face of Boe… All my love 'till long ago, my friend…"

Jack's image was mentally placed inside the room. The Doctor stumbled upon Donna.

"Donna Noble… You were _brilliant_, you were!"

Sadness dawned on his hearts as he realized he had to shove the image of Donna into that _damned _room. A tear fell from The Doctor's eye as his mind confronted the image of Rose Tyler.

"Rose… What can I say? Does it _still_ need saying?"

Immediately, The Doctor broke down into tears as he pushed the image of Rose into the room with all his strength. _Everything_ from his past was now gone or faded away. The Doctor panted as he slammed the door shut.

* * *

The Doctor's eyes flashed open and he felt reality hit him hard on the face. He blinked and felt like a white canvas. The Doctor smiled and started at the console, working at various controls.

"Five minutes!" He shouted, his long brown hair flopping all over his face. " I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees me!"

He pulled the dematerialize lever, unaware that he was hurtling twelve years into the future.

"_Geronimo…"_

**~DW~**

The Doctor gasped as his eyes flashed open and threw his body forward. Rose yelped at the sudden movement and immediately spotted a feeling of fear and uncertainty in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, desperate for him to speak. "Doctor, what's _wrong?!_"

"The link… I can't feel the psychic connection with _him_, Rose…"


End file.
